Stand By Me
by xXMythical-Midnight-SunXx
Summary: Drama occurs a week before college starts. Will some of them even live to see college? CaitxJonesy I'm sorry if that summary sucked.
1. Just the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own 6TEEN, I own this story my 23 other stories a computer, dog cat, and some other personal belongings. So stick that in your juice box and suck it!**

**A/N: Hi guys, I've never written a 6TEEN Fanfiction before, I'm mostly known for my Twilight fanfictions.**

_Caitlin's POV_

Life is great for me at the moment, great boyfirend who might actually be the one, great friends, and well I can't really say great job. I looked down at my boyfriend Jonesy, yes Jonesy. Who knew after all these years of making fun of eachother, and pranking eachother we'd be together. Sure we had had our sweet moments back then but, this was way different. We all had just graduated high school and were going into college soon. I could not wait, the whole gang had been accepted to U of A which is short for Univeristy of Alaska. Who would have thought of us going to Alaska, we would be like mushing snow dogs, and wearing those cute Ugg Boots! The whole gang, except Nikki. I sucked monkies she wasn't coming, but she hated all of us now. When me and Jonesy started going out a year and a half ago she said it was against girl code to do that. It's not. Jen, Jude, and Wyatt all thought we should be together to, so she stopped hanging out with us all together. Serena kinda took her place, sure no one could take our rebel friend's place, but she was there to fill the empty spot. Wyatt and Serena got back together, and she was an official part of the gang now. She was already in Alaska, she couldn't wait for us. She came back every other weekend to see Wyatt and us, but she wouldn't have to this year.

"Cait!" Jonesy exclaimed, I jumped coming out of my daze.

"What?!" I exclaimed back, he smiled.

"You've been staring at me for like five minutes." he said, I blushed.

"Sorry, I was thinking of everything that's happening." I sighed, I slid over the counter of The Lemon and sat down next to Jonesy.

"Lot's going on." he agreed, I nodded and leaned into him, he put an arm around me.

"I going to miss it." I said, I felt him move to look down at me.

"Miss what?" he asked, I sighed and looked at him.

"Everything, I mean I cannot wait to go to college, but I'll miss the mall." I said, he nodded.

"Yeah, who would've thought we wouldn't end up working at the mall for the rest of our lives." he said, I smiled.

"I know, I can't believe I'm saying it, but I'll actually miss The Lemon." I sighed, he smiled.

"And I'll miss seeing you in that sexy hat." he said, I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you will. Maybe I'll get a part time job at a mall in Alaska and wear a cantelope hat." I said, he laughed.

"I would love to see that babe." he told me, I laughed.

"And I would love to see you keep a job for more than two days." I said, he smiled.

"Speaking of jobs, I gotta get to work." he said, I smirked.

"Where are you working today Jonesy?" I asked, he stood up and smiled.

"I'm selling buttons." he said, I looked at him almost questioning his sanity.

"You're selling little round things old ladies sew onto people pants?" I asked, he sighed.

"No, I'm selling pin buttons that say funny things." he said, I nodded.

"Good luck with that today babe." I told him, he kissed my cheek and ran off. I shook my head, how could Jonesy keep finding jobs? He was talented or something.

"Caitlin!" Jen called as she walked up.

"Hey Jen." I said, she looked around.

"Did Jonesy find a job?" she asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, he's selling buttons that say funny things." I said, she nodded.

"Weird." she said, I shook my head.

"Not as weird as the time he sold paper-clips." I told her, she smirked.

"Totally." she agreed.

"Where should we eat tonight?" I asked, she looked thoughtful. It was Friday, the gang always went out on Friday's to eat.

"We should eat here. Get a sushi take-out order or something." she said, I agreed. We wouldn't spend many more days here in this food court, and we wanted to spend as much time as we could. I think it was that way for all of us.

_That Night..._

We were all sitting at our table, eating sushi. It couldn't get better, well it might if Serena was here, or Nikki. No one would even dare talk about her.

"I cannot wait to see Serena next week!" Wyatt said, I smiled.

"I know!" me and Jen said in unision.

All the sudden we heard a scream, then a cracking of a gun. All of us froze.

I jumped up, Jonesy grabbed for me but I was seeing if it was really happening. A girl was on the ground screaming... That girl was Nikki.

_No not Nikki!_

Was all I could think, before thinking I started running to her. She may hate every part of me but no one deserved to die that way. I reached her shortly. The gunman was distracted at the moment so I took action. I dragged Nikki behind the Stick-It counter. I started to crawl back to the guys to make sure they were fine when I felt unbearable pain in my left arm. I screamed. I heard Jonesy shouting my name, everything went black, I could hear sirens and someone crying and screaming my name. I knew I had been shot. All I could do was pray he wouldn't shoot again and hit somewhere that could kill me... I drifted into pure nothingness.

**A/N: I promise it'll be way better in the later chapters, trust me. Please review and tell me if it's worthe my time or it sucks monkies as Caitlin would say. Thank! bye! hit the green button, I accept anon. reviews! Stand By Me was just a random title, i thought it suited this story.**

**~Taryn~**


	2. How Could He?

**Disclaimer: *sigh* 6TEEN is not my property for crying out loud!!!! Stick that through your head!!!!**

**A/N: Okay, here's another chapter, it's a little more dramatic.**

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

_Caitlin's POV_

I was nowhere that I was farmiliar with, I heard faint voices and a beeping. I forced myself to open my eyes. My sight was blurry, I saw Jonesy.

"Caitlin!" he exclaimed, jumping up.

"What happened?" I asked groggily, he took my hand in his.

"You got shot in the shoulder Cait, it almost made it to your heart." he told me, I wanted to cry. How close I had been to death was just so scary.

"Is Nikki and the others okay?" I asked, Jonesy nodded.

"Yeah Nikki got it in the stomach." he said, I nodded.

"And the others are fine, I owe Jude big time though." he said, I looked at him questioningly.

"Why?" I asked in a strained voice.

"I was running after you and the gunman shot, Jude pulled me away." he said, I nodded. Jude was a hero now.

"Thank God for Jude." I said, Jonesy nodded.

"Yeah, he's a great guy." Jonesy said, I looked down at my bandaged shoulder. It was awful looking I wanted to get up and walk. but I knew that wasn't happening...

_Three days later..._

I was allowed to walk now, finally. I walked around the hospital a little, I felt way better. I was doing something bold though, I was going to see Nikki.

I walked into her room, she sat there, the same purple-haired rebel I remembered. She turned and looked at me suprised.

"Caitlin." she said, I smiled.

"Hi Nikki." I said, she looked kind of guilty.

"How are you doing?" I asked, she looked at me.

"Thanks to you I'm living." she said, I smiled.

"You can sit." she said, I sat down in a chair that sat beside the bed.

"Thank you Caitlin, I really didn't deserve for _you _to save me." she said, I nodded. But wait, what did she mean by 'for _you _to save me?'

"What?" I asked, she bit her lip.

"Nothing, Cait." she said looking down.

"You're welcome, I couldn't see that happen to you." I told her.

"I don't get it, why do you care? I've acted awful towards you and you saved my life. Why?" she asked, I couldn't believe she of all people was saying this... Or maybe it's the medicine talking.

"Nik, I know we haven't been that friendly lately, but I still care about you and don't want you to die." I said, she looked down.

"But you should." she said in a voice so small if I didn't know better I would have said it wasn't Nikki.

"What's wrong with you, Nikki? I don't get what you're saying." I said, truly confused.

"Caitlin, I'm a sorry person, really I am." she cried, like literally huge tears, and sobby voice. I was shocked, Nikki was the last person I'd thought I'd ever see cry.

"Nikki, calm down. What do you mean?" I asked sitting next to her on her bed.

"Jonesy's cheating on you." she said, my heart went to my stomach.

"Wh-what?" I asked, "How do you know this?!" I demanded, she bit her lip.

"Because, he's cheating on you with me." Nikki cried, I teared up myself. This could not be happening. How could the man I loved so much do this to me, two years of something I thought was love. I had given him everything, my heart, my soul, even my virginity!

How could he?

How?

I must've asked myself that twenty times. I mean, how could he do this to me?! I let him move in with me when he couldn't afford his apartment no more, we all moved out from our parents as soon as we turned 18. I let him have me, over and over and over! And he did this to me.

How? Why?

I stood up and walked out of the room. I was mad at Jonesy, and Nikki. But part of me didn't want to be mad at Nikki. I mean, she was at least honest enough to tell me, right? Well she also let my heart get broke, she told him yes, even though she knew I was with him. Tears filled my face, and dropped to my sweater. I looked down as I walked, shaking with silent tears. I bumped into to something, I looked up and Jonesy was standing there.

"Cait, babe, what's wrong?" he asked, putting a hand on my good shoulder.

"Don't call me _babe_." I sneered, starting to walk.

"What?" he asked, grabbing me back.

"You better go pack your crap and get the hell out of my apartment!" I snapped, he cringed back.

"What did I do?" he asked, I glared up at him.

"Why don't you go ask Nikki." I practically growled, shock covered his face. I didn't stcick around, I practically ran to my room and slammed my door crying hard.

"Whoa, bra what's wrong?" Jude asked, I jumped and turned around. Jude was standing in the middle of my room.

"What are you doing here?" I sobbed.

"I came to see you but you weren't here and... Cait, what's wrong?" he trailed.

"Jonesy and I broke up." I cried, he looked shocked.

"Aw, Cait. Don't cry over him." he said wrapping me in a hug. **(A/N: It's so cute what I imagine!)**

"But two years of my life completely devoted to him!" I sobbed into his chest, he smoothed my hair, which was a lot longer than it used to be.

"Caitlin, do you wanna tell me what he did?" he asked, I sighed.

"He cheated on me." I whispered, looking down. He lifted my chin.

_Jude's POV _

When I lifted her face it broke my heart. Her beautiful green eyes were glistening with tears. I couldn't believe Jonesy would do that.

"With who?" I asked, she bit her lip.

"Nikki." she said in the most heart-broken tone. I pulled her into another hug.

"I'm so sorry Cait." I whispered. Jonesy better be looking out, because I was about to be on my way to beat the hell out of him.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~

**A/N: I don't know why It was Jude's POV in the end, but it was good I thought. Sorry it took me so long to update, but it's a long chapter to make up for it. :) Please review, it really means alot to me! **

**~Taryn~**


End file.
